Talk:Naruto Shippūden the Movie
Placement of movie in timeline Does anyone here know where the movie is placed within the canon Shippuden timeline? By this I mean between which chapter (if in manga is used as point of reference) or between which episode (if the TV eps bare used as point of ref). Thanks. - 02:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I would also like to know that but nobody seems to know or care to say. (talk) 14:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it's after the kazekage retrieval arc. because neji and lee wouldn't have to replace sasuke and kakashi if sai and yamato is there Title Isn't it supposed to be "Naruto Shippūden: the Movie" instead of "Naruto: Shippūden the Movie"? Omnibender - Talk - 17:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd assume so? That's how it's written in the article.--Cerez365™ 14:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikipedia begs to differ. Isn't there always a colon between Naruto and Shippūden? '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 14:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What is the rank of their mission? since it's protecting a priestess, should it be an s-rank mission?? :We don't know. Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Slight discontinuity I'm not sure if it's really worth mentioning, but shouldn't Naruto know that he has been impaled through a good portion of his chest and survived? The first time he really fought Sasuke. I was thinking of adding in, but I think it might be too minor of a detail. Nothinglord (talk) 04:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RocK Lees Is there a page for the super lotus: Boom version as called in the viz edition jutsu that he used to beat gitai? Munchvtec (talk) 16:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :If there isn't, the name in Japanese probably points to the technique as being one that already has an article. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Position between the episodes Well, since these questions should be resolved on the talkpages, I don't think it's not an appropriate thing to note any placement of the movies between the anime episodes since they belong neither to the manga storyline nor anime events (which can differ from manga in one or another way) and thus cannot be identified as those happening between some episodes. Each movie is de facto an independent story which only borrows characters' concepts from the particular arc of the series, but doesn't fit into them officially. As it was already established, only The Last and Boruto Movie were stated to belong to the main Naruto storyline, the others do not. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Also, hint for Murali, don't post in dead discussions. --JouXIII (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Why does that matter? The movies, apart from the ones you mentioned, are basically A-canon and are written directly by Studio Pierrot to happen at specific points of the anime series. ::Once again: this wiki does not delete information based on its canonicity, we record everything and use annotations or statements like "In the anime" to refer to things that only exist in the anime, so please do not use canonicity when you revert edits, because that is not how this wiki works. ::You may find it more prudent to discuss this issue at the policy talkpage. --''Saju '' 17:18, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd stay here for a while, since the issue began exactly from this article. But I felt we had a reason not to list most of the movie info in the main articles (the man example being movie-only techniques, which are listed neither in their users' infoboxes nor in their abilities sections). Also, I read the canon policy article, and since the Road to Ninja Movie is noted there to be C-canon (despite Kishi's involvement), thus all the other movies (again, except for The Last and Boruto) aren't supposed to be higher than C-canon anyway. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:24, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::This issue refers to a problem with the policy, therefore the best place to resolve the issue is by discussing it on the policy talkpage, because whatever outcome is decided in the policy talkpage will affect this by default in any case. ::::I don't agree that this is "C-canon", as it was written directly by Studio Pierrot, and Pierrot write and create the anime series. It is clearly obvious that the films are created in such a way to be positioned at specific points of the anime (look back on the 3 films for the original Naruto and you can see it clearly). --''Saju '' 17:31, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay, in order to avoid splitting the discussion in half between the talkpages, I'd continue it on the policy talkpage, and the results of it will decide the outcome of the edits with the trivia points which began all this. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Even though the first Naruto movie is not canon, it still takes place in between episodes 101-106 of the anime; after Naruto learns Rasengan but before Sasuke defects from Konoha. Similarly, this movie takes place between episodes 32 and 33. After Naruto's team returns from Suna, but before Sai is officially added to Team 7. I thought it was worth adding. Murali9395 (talk) 06:51, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The trivia point makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. 1. Kakashi is healthy in the movie, unlike he is between the two episodes and 2. the movie starts of with team guy & kakashi in Konoha, which they aren't between episodes. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough point. Grounds for removal. Murali9395 (talk) 16:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Three things: #If we decide to use the trivia to try and place the movies in the anime, I think they should be in the movies' articles, not the anime episodes articles, since it's trivia, where we don't necessarily have to state everything as facts. #If we decide not to use the trivia despite all of this, then the points will be removed. #My my, should we continue split discussions or should we continue on one talkpage? 16:28, August 19, 2016 (UTC)